День 77
thumb День 77 (англ. Day 77) — сюжетный день, который проживает главный герой Генри в качестве дозорного вышки Две Тропы. Обратите внимание! Для полноты восприятия сюжетной линии и всех её комбинаций, рекомендуется прежде всего ознакомиться с изначальными основами её строения. Характерные черты В этот День загадки Генри будет загадывать даже Делайла. Вчера произошли странные события, которые привнесли сумбур в его размеренную до сих пор жизнь. Долгие недели относительного ничегонеделания дали Генри неверное представление, что в дикой природе только сама природа и может быть опасной. Вчерашний день показал, что это не так. А сегодняшний лишь усугубит это ощущение – понимание того, что человек действительно умнее животных, однако горе как раз оттуда и может происходить. Ниже будут поданы все события, которые с Генри могут произойти, и указаны все объекты, которые возможно найти именно в данный День, хотя кое-что можно пропустить и/или найти в последующие Дни (с некоторыми вариациями); при условии, что определённые обстоятельства предыдущих Дней не мешают чему-то произойти сегодня. Главному герою и дальше предоставлен выбор: воспользоваться своим умом и раскрыть все загадки или терпеливо сносить различные невзгоды, пока его отсюда не заберут. Хронология Днём Вышка Две Тропы < ИЗУЧИТЬ ПОСТЕР С ФЛОРОЙ > Генри уже раз в пятидесятый пытается дозвониться до босса. < ИДТИ К ТОПОЛИНОМУ РУЧЬЮ > Река Руби Тополиный ручей К большому дереву (Big Tree) прислонены лыжи (Ski). < ВЛОМИТЬСЯ НА ЛУГ ВАПИТИ > Магическое Колесо Луг Вапити < ИССЛЕДОВАТЬ ЛУГ ВАПИТИ > < СЛЕДОВАТЬ ЗА ПИКАЮЩИМ УСТРОЙСТВОМ > < ВЕРНУТЬСЯ К ВЫШКЕ ДВЕ ТРОПЫ > Ночью Вышка Две Тропы < СЛЕДОВАТЬ ЗА ПРИЁМНИКОМ > Странным был день. Но не менее странной начинается ночь. Генри добрался до вышки и стал разбираться с "уликами". Он разложил на рабочем столе все предметы, которые успел собрать за все дни пребывания здесь, в том числе и различные заметки, которые пришлось расклеить на окне. Он сделал подписи к каждому предмету, а также создал дополнительные записки с подсказками и вопросами, чтобы ничего не упустить – всё, как в настоящем детективе. И только он собрался с мыслями, как новый приобретённый инструмент – волновой приёмник – вдруг стал тихонько пикать. Ну вот, даже у себя дома покоя нет, придётся пойти проверить. Или не надо? Ночью по лесу страшно ходить, особенно когда у тебя в руках такой "бесшумный" предмет. Генри сообщает Делайле, что его приёмник что-то нашёл. В ответ Делайла сказала, что она что-то нашла – поллитра текилы, оставленную днём охлаждаться в ручье, и сама она сейчас как раз в процессе распития. Может быть, это не совсем хорошая идея, босс? Генри решил на время оставить Делайлу со своими мыслями и отключил рацию. Его таки серьёзно заинтересовал источник сигнала... < ПРОВЕРИТЬ СТРАННУЮ СУМКУ > Не так-то легко при свете луны разглядеть даже тропинку – деревьев много, почти всё пространство в тени. А тут надо идти "напролом", по сигналу. Долго плутая, Генри, наконец, находит углубление в кустах и попадает в какую-то нишу, окружённую с трёх сторон валунами. Прямо по центру, прикреплённый к дереву, висит странный рюкзак. Да, где-то здесь должен находиться источник сигнала, поскольку приёмник замолчал. Генри недолго думая хватает сумку... и его ошеломляет резкий звук сигнализации! Кто-то решил предостеречься от случайных воров, отлично – разбить прибор, осмотреть рюкзак, доложить Делайле! Теперь Генри уже не сомневается, что пришла пора расставить все точки. < ВЕРНУТЬСЯ К ВЫШКЕ > В этой сумке лежало лёгкое походное снаряжение, одежда – базовый набор. А также висел ключ, на брелоке которого было написано "Национальный лес Шошони". Делайла подтвердила, что это ключ от запертых ворот той пещеры, через которую Генри приходилось много раз ходить. Делайла сообщает, что она видит фигуру на его вышке. Однако Генри сейчас посреди леса. Надо срочно спешить, чтобы застать непрошенного гостя. Поднявшись к дверям, он никого не видит, зато обнаруживает приклееный плеер с вставленной кассетой и наушниками. Хорошо, других вариантов нет, надо послушать. Генри нажимает кнопку и слышит короткий диалог, сотканный из фрагментов их недавнего диалога на станции Вапити. Как раз тот момент, где Делайла предлагает сжечь то место. И хотя Генри тогда посчитал это плохой идеей, монтаж был сделан грамотно, и подозрение могло пасть на обоих. Особенно на Делайлу как зачинщицу. Генри теперь полностью собран и готов действовать, а Делайла – в паническом приступе. Интересные факты * Перевести выражение "...in a southerly fashion", скорее, следовало как "на некий южный манер". * То ли от волнения, то ли в шутку, Делайла путается в словах, создавая каламбур: "Что я могу сделать ТЕБЯ ДЛЯ?" На что Генри может ответить в тему: "Ты можешь сделать МЕНЯ ДЛЯ – организовать выезд отсюда". (What can I do you for? – You can "do me for" a trip out of here.) Перевод этого фрагмента сделан по-другому и качественно'(!)', но он не отражает данный конфуз. Категория:Дни